1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support system, a control device, an image forming apparatus, and a support method, and particularly relates to a support system that supports an idea creation activity, a control device, an image forming apparatus, and a support method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an idea creation activity, pieces of paper (cards), such as repositionable notes, are used as a medium for respective participants to write down, share and analyze their ideas. That is, in the idea creation activity, a plurality of participants each write down his/her idea on a card for presentation to others, and analyzes the presented ideas utilizing an analytical method, such as a KJ method or a framework to attempt to derive a new idea. In order to analyze ideas, initially presented ideas are reviewed from various angles to try to find out new aspects.
In this activity, a card is advantageous in that everyone can easily write down his/her idea thereon without any special technique, and can easily place (stick) the card at any position and change the position. Digital tools do not have such an advantage. Therefore, cards made of paper, such as repositionable notes, are often used for the idea creation activity.
There is a demand for conducting such an idea creation activity by a plurality of persons who are in a plurality of remote bases. In that case, it is conceivable to conduct an idea creation activity by providing each party with the other party's video as if participants who are at remote sites are seated around the same workspace, through use of a video system as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-261317, for example.
However, in the case of using the video system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-261317, participants can only check the idea creation activity at a remote place with video, and cannot conduct an idea creation activity by manipulating an actual card, such as changing the position of the card used at the remote place or additionally writing something on the card. Therefore, a problem arises in that togetherness among a plurality of participants in an idea creation activity is missing, which may interfere with an active idea creation activity.